To Good To Be True
by wanted all around
Summary: Jenny meets the boy of her dreams...Kai but about a couple years into the relationship Jenny realizes that Kai starts to act weird...is he cheating?
1. The Begining

To Good To Be True

Harvest moon:More Friends Of Mineral Town

The Begining

It all started when Jenny first got the farm. she loved it,worked hard every day. Then when she met Kai it all stoped and suddenly she started spending all her time with him. He liked her alot to. They went on dates. When Jenny had to do farm work she would take a break. After farm work she would go back to hanging out with Kai. When she realized summer would be over in four days and that that ment that Kai was going to be leaving soon she got sad. She didnt want him to leave she was haveing to much fun and she liked him. She decided that she would sleep on it because it was getting late.

When she woke up she heard a knock on the door and went to go answer it. it was Kai! She was so excited. And when she saw him get down on one knee and pull out a beautiful diamond ring witha gold band and asked her to marry him she cried. She didnt have to think about it. With tears in her eyes she said "yes". The wedding was six weeks later.  
She wore a beautiful white wedding gown with a little laceing at the top with the white vail to cover her face. After the wedding they went on there honeymoon and when they got back Jenny wasnt feeling to well. She went to the doctor and he said that he had good news." Ok Jenny i have wonderful news...your pregnet!"

"OH MY GOSH REALLY I DIDNT EXPECT IT TO HAPPIN SO SOON!"

"thats wonderful honey im so glad."

So on there way home from the doctor kai just had to say it. "I wonder if its a boy or a girl."

"me to!"

When they got home from the doctors the house was a mess. Everything was on the floor, the drawers were emptied.  
They were upset. Mad. But even more they were both thinking the same thing...they were robbed. When Jenny started to cry Kai said calmingly "Its ok i can clean this up in no time and i can help work on the farm to help earn a little more cash.  
Plus ive also got the store i can work with."

"Honey its ok you dont have to do all that you can just work at the store while i work on the farm i will get us some ectra cash while you do."

"If you say so but if you need any help on the farm you just come tell me and ill help you ok?"

"ok"

A couple days later Kai started to act a little suspicious. Telling Jenny that she shouldent stop by the store as often because ig gets really crouded now. Telling her he can walk home alone. And that she shouldent mind him when he got home and to keep on working and that he will be out in a second to help. After that she got really suspicious and a week later she got hungry and said to herself well i cant bother Kai hes really buissy but im a paying customer. That should be ok then shouldnt it?

So she walked over to the place where he worked that was normally open only over the summer and saw that it wasnt all that crouded. She walked over to Kai and said " I thought you said that this place was crouded alot."

"well it is but today just isnt a day where its crouded i guess."

"well...ok."

She ordered what she normally got. Pancakes and eggs. While she ate she talked to Kai and told him that shes almost done with all the farm work and should be done by the time he gets home. And that they were gonna make huge profit today because she actually got all the eggs instead of forgetting them there. When she finished she said that she had to go get back to the farm to get back to work.

When she got back she got right to work and thought Yes today will be one og the days that i get to spend with Kai after he gets back from work. As soon as she finished working she took a shower. When she got out of the shower and dressed Kai walked in. " Hey honey so how early did you finish with the farm work today?"

"Well i just got out of the shower so pretty much ten minutes ago..."

"cool hey i have to take a shower ill be out in a few minutes ok."

"Ok."

And for the first time in a long time Jenny Smiled"

ok i know i kinda left you hanging there at the end but ya know what i couldnt think of much to write there so yeah see you in the next chapter 


	2. The baby

The Baby

After Kai got out of the shower he said " hey so you finished all the work today and i finished all my work today so

Why dont we spend some time together and talk?"

"Ok, so what do you want to talk about?"

"Well i was thinking we could talk about the baby and getting a bigger house because this one seems to be getting

smaller every day."

"Yeah I agree. Ok as soon as I start getting a belly from the baby...I think I should take a break from the farm work

because that cant be good for me or the baby."

"Yeah i kinda agree so what do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I hope its a girl."

"So do i because then i can brag about it at work...ha ha."

"If I take a break from the farm work who will do the farm work?"

"Well when I get off from work I can do the farm work take a shower and if theres time left spend some time with you."

"Sounds good to me but...Since its been a couple of weeks and im actually getting a little fatter...because of the baby i figure it will be about two more weeks before I start to get huge in the belly... and i think that in about a week

I will be takeing the brake from farming."

"Ok thats fine. Well its getting late i guess we should probbably get to bed."

"yeah...ok...night"

"Night"

The next morning Jenny didnt wake up untill twelve. She started to get to work when it hit her. She had figured out

why Kai had been being so nice or atleast she thought she did. She figured it was because she was pregnate and he didnt want

her to be doing all that walking. After she wasfinished with all the farm work she put all the crops in the bin and then

took a shower. When she got out she sat down and then about ten minutes later Kai walked in with a bunch of food in his hands. Jenny had a confused look on her face when she saw all the food. Then Kai said " I figured you deserved it because

your pregnate and you still doing farm work and not complaining so i figured you deserve the best so i figured we would do

what we never do any more and go on a little date. Not just any date a picnic."

"Oh thats so romantic i would love to."

"Ok so its a date."

After Kai took a shower they left. When they got to the river they set up the blanket and set up all the food. When

they both sat down they talked again... After they finished eating and talking they packed everything up. When they got home

they were both tired so they went to bed. About three months later Jenny was really pregnate and in about three more months

the baby would be out. But before that could happen Jenny was really curious to find out if the baby was a girl or a boy.

So while Kai was at work she went to the doctor and got tested. After she got tested she had a huge smile on her face.

When Kai got home he saw that smile and said " Sooo... What are you so happy about?"

"Well today i went and got tested to see if the baby was a boy or a girl..."

"AND?"

"Its a girl!"

"Ohmygosh its just what we wanted"

"yeah i know!"

"So what did you do all day besides get tested?"

"watched T.V"

"Interesting...haha well im kinda tired from working all day so im going to bed night"

"night ill be in bed in about ten minutes..."

"ok"

Ten minutes later she got in bed and fell asleep as fast as you could turn off a light.

The next day Jenny sat in bed all day holding her tummy. After twenty five minutes she felt a kick. She screamed she

was so excited that she ran all the way to the place Kai worked and told him. He got so excited he also screamed. Jenny

started to giggle and said "you scream like a girl."

"soo thats only when im excited."

Three months later the baby came out. They decided to name the beautiful baby girl Breanna. Now the family was not

just Kai and Jenny it was now Kai Jenny and Breanna.

This is the second chapter i hope you liked it ill see you in chapter three 


	3. Breanna

Breanna

A few days later while Jenny was feeding Breanna Kai walked in and by the look on his face Jenny knew he had good

news. "Hey honey guess what...I just got a rais!"

"Really Oh my gosh thats wonderful!"

"I know isnt it so now instead of getting $300 a week i now get $500 a week!"

"Yay more money...For breanna"

"Oh haha yeah thats right i almost forgot my boss says that he hopes Breanna is happy with her parents."

"Oh yeah im sure she is."

"haha Yeah she better be... Just kidding but yeah she should be."

" Oh...shhhh shes sleeping"

"...well im pretty tired to but you better put her in her crib first so she can stay asleep."

"yeah that would be a good idea."

After Jenny put Breanna in the bed she fell asleep. She had a dream of what her family would be like in a few years.

It was a wonderful dream because Breanna was happy so were Kai and her. Sometimes Breanna would ask " Mom can i go to the

lake with you later today?"

And she would reply " Of coarse. " Then they would go to the lake and all the sudden the good dream turned into an

even better dream. When she took Breanna swimming it was her first time she had actually gone in the water and Jenny was

trying to teach her how to swim and thats when she realized that Breanna was a fast learner because she was only three and in

almost ten minutes she was swimming. Then all the suddent she heard a loud cry and she woke up and almost fell out of her bed

and realized that Breanna was crying so she got up and looked at the clock it read 4:30 so she looked outside and it was dark

she thought gosh why does she wake me up so early?

She picked breanna up and went to the kitchen and got a bottle put it in the microwave for 10 seconds. As Jenny fed

Breanna she looked into her eyes and realized she had beautiful light blue eyes with a hint of green. A couple of minutes

later Breanna fell asleep. Jenny put her in her crib and then went back to sleep.

When she woke up in the morning Kai was gone he was at work. Breanna was still sleeping so she figured that she would

get some work done. She had to go in the house every couple of minutes to check on Breanna but atleast she got some work done. She shipped about $100 worth of crops before Breanna woke up. When Breanna woke up Jenny thought that she would take

Breanna outside to show her the farm and where her daddy worked. When they got to the place Kai worked at and Breanna saw Kai

She smiled and started laughing. Kai walked over and said "Hey honey hey Breanna so what brings you here today?"

"Well I thougt that i would bring Breanna over to show her where you worked! I also showed her the farm."

"Well thats good so when she learns how to walk she will never get lost haha!"

"Ok well hey i got to go so ill see you when you get back from work ok love ya!"

"Love ya to bye honey! And Breanna!"

When Jenny got home it was 2:00. She gave Breanna a bath because there was nothing else to do. Then she went to the

store because they were running low on food and baby formula. While she was at the store she bought baby formula chicken eggs

sugar fish and a fishing pole so she wouldnt have to buy more fish she could just catch them. The total came up to $35.

On her way out she thought about fishing and what Breanna would do when she grew up. When Jenny got to the house she did

somehting she haddent done in a long time she cooked dinner. She made fish and a little bit of chicken and then made Breannas

formula. When Kai got home a couple hours later he took a shower and walked in the kitchen and said "what smells so good?"

"Well today i made dinner and went to the store so for dinner tonight is fish and a little bit of chicken."

"Sounds good when do we eat?"

"In about five minutes."

Five minutes later Jenny was feeding Breanna and eating Kai was eating and it was quiet. Afer dinner it was dark and

every one was tiered except for Breanna. So Jenny took Breanna outside for a walk hopeing that the excitement would make

her tiered. It did make her tiered so on the way home Breanna fell asleep. About two minutes later Jenny walked in with Breanna and saw that Kai was asleep. Jenny set Breanna down in her crib and then Jenny went to bed.

The next morning When Jenny woke up she realized that Breanna haddent woke up or woke her up. She knew something was

wrong so she took Breanna to the doctor as soon as she woke up. The doctor said that Breanna had a feavor and that she needed a lot of liquids and sleep. On her way home she was so shoked that Breanna was sick. She was so shocked that randomly she screamed out of no where "MORTAL COMBAT!" Everyone started to stared at her and she blushed. When she got home she started

to wonder why Breanna was sick and why she had randomly screamed out MORTAL COMBAT in front of everyone.

Ok im finally done with Chapter 3 sory it took me so long but i had things to do like take care of my baby sister!  
Well i hope you liked it i guess i will see you in chapter 4 


	4. The Fight

The next day breanna looked like she was feeling alot better so Jenny gave her the bottle and then started talking to breanna even though she knew that Breanna couldent understand her. She said "Breanna you scared me half to death yesterday... you got sick and i didnt know what to do.. well i took you to the doctors and he said it was only a little fever but i was scared to death..well i know you cant understand me so ill just stop waisting my time...hey how about we go see your dad"  
When they got to the food place that Kai worked at they noticed he was on a break and it was locked up. They walked over to the dock and found Kai standing there. "Hey honey how was your day?"

"My day was fine and Breanna seems to be feeliing alot better im gonna take her to the doctors again later on today just to make sure though."

"Ok that sounds great i wish i could go!...But i have to work.."

"Thats ok i dont mind going alone...well with Breanna you know..."

"o0o ok well i have to get back to work now so i guess ill see you later."

"ok Bye!!!"

A few minutes later Jenny found herself at the hospital talking to the doctor and when the doctor said that Breanna had an amazingly fast recovery Jenny couldnt help to smile! When she got home Breanna looked tiered so she let her go to bed after all shes only a baby. When Kai got home it was 12AM. Jenny found herself questioning him because she knows he gets off at 9 and he normally gets home around 10. Of coarse he made up an excuse.

"I had to work overtime the place was packed at closeing time i couldnt just kick them all out and besides you know i hardly ever get any buisness and when i do i have to do anything i can to make them comeback. Even if that means staying late. Im sory if i worried you."

"Your not haveing a secrete affair are you? because up untill now i was haveing a great day."

"NO I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD EVEN ASK ME IF I WAS HAVEING AN AFFAIR I THOUGHT YOU TRUSTED ME"

"Stop yelling your going to wake up Breanna"

"Oh ok now that we have a child i forgot we have to be careful about what we say and how loud we say it now dont we i'll be back later im going for a walk because we wouldnt want to wake Breanna up now would we?"

"No, im going to bed and ill see you tommarrow"

Sorry it took so long for the update and its not very long either..well i hope you liked it and ill try to update soon! 


End file.
